Aren't you supposed to have extra long hair?
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: My first shot at a bit of humour. JERZA, RAPUNZEL AU, don't worry Erza doesn't have unmanageable long hair. And WHO is rescuing WHO here? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Humor included a bit, it's probably not good, watch out. Criticism welcome, please tell me how to improve._**

 _Disclaimer : me no own FT. Me is not making profits from this either._

 _ **(I have used capital letters in between for emphasis)**_

Once, in the faraway land of _Nowhere_ there lived Jellal and Ultear in the country of _Somewhere_. Ultear was a so-called witch who had kidnapped Jellal when he was a kid, thinking that he was a prince, that was not true though. But really **_WHO_** has **_BLUE_** Hair with **_RED_** Tattoos, that is definitely not normal…

Jellal was kept in the tall tower of heaven that had no exits except a window in the center. It was merely a temporary escape into the real world for Jellal who had never experienced it.

Ultear want a really bad soul, a bit arrogant at times and a bit too strict. She always refused to understand the fact that Jellal didnt have royal blood, she believed that one day some rich people will come looking for him and she will squeeze some ransom out of them before letting him go.

As for Jellal, he was a kind guy, smart and a bit too good to be true ( it IS supposed to be a fairytale). His physical appearance…he could go to some town once, and have girls swooning over him in no time, but of course, Jellal being incredibly dumb in these kind of situations was oblivious of this fact.

The position of the tower was a major setback as it was in a very secluded place so they never saw many people in that region also Jellal had never actually seen a young girl, because Ultear was(in the most polite way possible ) was an old hag.

After many years of waiting, so came the day when a knight stumbled into the forest by utter luck (believe me, there was no fate or destiny responsible for this to happen)

Thr knight had been returning to her town after her work had been completed, earlier than it was Supposed to be. Erza was not the type of person to get lost easily, for she was known for her sense of direction. But she had stumbled from her original path somehow. She did not recognize the place at all, the trees were greener and the forest was thicker, it was very beautiful, at the very least. The flowers bloomed everywhere making the scenery even more pleasing. She was wandering in the unfamiliar path until she saw something even more bizarre. She was definitely going to have quite a story to tell when she gets back, won't she?

 **Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger in the end. Don't worry the next chapter will be out before you know it. Thanks for reading**

 **Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really,really sorry for such a late update, ranting later. Enjoy!**

Somehow, Erza had reached a lake, the lake was completely normal but miraculously it was hidden by thick groves of trees and tall grasses. If you weren't paying attention on the path you will realize that there's a lake in front of you when you would have already fallen into it.

The lake was quite beautiful with some ducks floating on it's surface . The peaceful and tranquil aura surrounding it was astoundingly pleasant. Erza was not in a rush to go back so she decided to stay for a little more time. The lake was small and hidden. Erza started taking a round of the lake, enjoying the cool breeze blowing.

After walking for a while, Erza felt whimsical to see a tower in, frankly the middle of nowhere. It looked sturdy and strong built for long term usage. Erza was intrigued to find out more about this tower. It could be abandoned but the flora around it proved otherwise, as they were nicely trimmed and planted in an order.

The aura around the tower was enticing and mystical. That encouraged her to at least go near the tower. After walking till there, she realised the problem of the tower. It had no doors or gates, but a window near the top, meaning it was almost impossible for a normal person to reach the top, unless he was to climb, which carried a heavy chance of falling and, in turn, getting your limbs fractured.

Erza stood below the tower, lost in thoughts, she had no idea that while she was wondering how to get inside the tower _(being Erza, she couldn't care less about invading people's privacy.)_ Jellal, at that time was busily doing his daily chores, he stopped at the window for a minute to enjoy the tranquility there, only to find a red haired maiden who was surprisingly wearing armour, standing just outside the tower looking around. Jellal scurried inside at this sight , but sadly Erza sensed movement at the window and a fast moving blue blur. Now she was extremely curious to find out who lived in this tower, who had BLUE hair.

So Erza shouted out

 _"Who's there?"_

Jellal panicked a bit (a lot) since he never expected visitors at the tower, but (not) calmly taking a decision, he decided not to reply. But, that turned out to be a bad choice as Erza shouted in a even louder voice

 _"I_ _am_ _going to stay here, till yo reply, so save yourself the trouble and, DO IT NOW!"_

Jellal was shocked at the maiden's frightful tone, his supposed 'mum-cum-witch' had told him that maidens were gentle, but well nobody tells the truth every time, especially not his 'mom'.

Jellal decided to reply to the maiden, feeling defeated against the red-haired girl's determination of getting an answer out of him.

 _"I am Jellal Fernandes, who are you?"_ Jellal shouted from the window.

Erza was surprised to hear the reply as she thought that the person would have carelessly ignored her. She managed to give her name to the stranger as she made eye contact with a heavenly figure at the window.(Magic Reference (:) His blue hair swayed with the wind and his red tattoo looked wonderful with his hair and skin shined because of the light.

"I am really honored to be checked out by you but..."

Jellal was at a complete loss of words because she was still gaping at him. But the weird thing was that he wasn't really creeped out, and that was the part **that** was creepy.

Erza finally realized that he had just said something when she was still musing about how glossy his lips were.

 _"Uh...What did you say?"_ Asked Erza, flushed about how she spaced out in a conversation, that she herself had initiated.

 _"Nothing...Nothing at all"_ replied Jellal completely aware that if he repeated his earlier statement, he would be on the path to eternal and utter doom.

Erza finally remembered about the tower having no way to enter the tower from where she was standing, so she decided to ask Jellal about it.

 _"How do you come out of the tower? I cannot see any doors"_ questioned Erza.

Jellal was quite dumbstruck at this question, clearly having no answer to this question that would be fitting, even if he lied. So he decided to answer truthfully.

 _"You see...I kind-of don't-"_ he admitted shyly, having a sheepish smile on his face.

Erza's eyes widened a bit out of surprise, she opened her mouth but having no words to speak, she closed it again,musing about his answer to her query.

When Erza finally felt that her voice had returned, so had her thoughts she managed to voice her curiosity.

" _You...don't get out of the tower?"_ Her eyebrows furrowed, as she eagerly waited for his response.

...

Silence hanged in the air as Jellal tried to make up an answer to give her. He couldn't just say that he had an evil witch-mother who trapped in the tower...yada yada yada.

...

Except...that's exactly what he did.

And when he had finally finished ranting about his useless life story _(that's of no use to us anyway)_. Erza yawned, definitely bored of listening to his utterly boring( _did I mention,_ _ **useless**_ _)_ life story.

" _Your story is definitely is a badly ripped of version of *_ _ **the legendary tale**_ _* of Rapunzel."_ She concluded to herself and him.

" _Not my fault"_ yelled Jellal almost immediately, trying to defend himself.

 _"I know...its just the fault of the useless author that managed to create this story, and in turn, your backstory which isn't original in any way. Not your fault at all."_ the red-headed warrior lashed out.

(I personally pity the author becau-) **HEY WAIT A MINUTE**...ain't * **I** * the author of this story. " _Just you wait, you ungrateful-"_ **(bee-beep)**

 **Sorry dear readers, for this intrusion. But this is to for today, I'm** ** _Extremely_** **sorry for the late update but I'll do better from now on definitely. Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **I'd love to hear from you, so drop a review or a PM, I love to talk to people. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super sorry for leaving this fic incomplete for so long! Enjoy this chapter. I'll try to upload the next one shortly**

After all the bickering of Erza's and the calming down of Jellal when he finally realized that he was not responsible of ehis unlucky fate in any way, Erza started another conversation by stating her curiousty, as to why Jellal never tried to escape the tower.

"I...don't know actually, the idea of not being in this tower never actually entered my mind. " Jellal admitted, quite sad that his IQ seemed to be that low, or the fact that he never really thought of anything

"Never mind, let's get you out of there!" Shouted Erza, filled with new found determination.

"Why?" Was the only thing he asked.

When Erza give him such a look that said 'are you seriously serious?'

"What will I do when I get out, if I do?"

"I don't know these lands,nor the people. It's unknown, and therefore possibly dangerous. I don't know anything about the inhabitants of the nearby towns, as I have only heard very little about them from my "mom". How I can possibly believe that they wouldn't throw me out? If that happens, even survival would be a problem for me. At least I am alive here, and I will get what I require here."

Jellal's descriptive answer seemed to be an attempt to convince himself, rather than reason with Erza. And to be frank, that was easily obvious to Erza who knew that she could convince this lad here to accompany her to her town. And about the townspeople, Erza could very well handle them herself if she sensed their intentions were even slightly wrong. And she noticed that his words were used very well and she would tell him how stupid he sounded.

"First of all, the unknown isn't always dangerous, it is exciting, uncalled for, and a new adventure at the very least and you can leave the people to me, I can handle them myself perfectly." Erza smirked at her comment, her voice slightly amused. "And you are quite correct in the usage of your words sir, that you would be provided with what you absolutely required here. But did you think of what you *wanted*, what you could never get here? Surely you didn't plan on spending your entire life here?"

Erza's question was met by speculative look on Jellal's face who finally did answered.

"Well, how do we intend to flee from here, the lady is expected to come back within an hour or so. Can we escape by then?"

His eyebrow was raised in a manner of questioning.

Though Erza didn't miss a beat and replied instantly.

"We have to try."

Her lips curled up in a soft manner. That lasted for only a moment though, then she returned to her buff demeanor, determined to get Jellal out.

And after a long time spent thinking, both of them managed to break out of there, severely damaging a wall or two but the tower was intact at least. The next problem presented itself soon enough. What had led to Erza discovering the tower was that she had gotten lost and even after the interaction with Jellal, she was still very lost in the middle of nowhere. Jellal had grasped this fact and was in the middle of a brainstorming session, when he spotted something, midst the jungle he was relieved to see a a small field of rampions, a short distance away. He remembered the lady telling him that she had found a rampions field while coming back from the town, as it was in her way, she had also told him how she had managed to steal some quite stealthily but that was irrelevant information in the current situation. After explaining this to Erza (leaving the theft of said rampions) they had set off for their destination, both blissfully unaware of what the other was feeling as they awkwardly walked the way. A brief silence followed as no one knew how to start a conversation, given the circumstances.


End file.
